


оптимистозавр

by ebobulochka, fandom One Piece 2020 (fandom_One_Piece), Raona



Category: One Piece
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fanart, Gen, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, artificial devil fruit, possible spoilers to wano arc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebobulochka/pseuds/ebobulochka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/fandom%20One%20Piece%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raona/pseuds/Raona
Summary: пятитомная сага о флирте и предательстве, тунеядстве и опасности, и будущем, которое есть несмотря ни на что.
Relationships: Page One/X Drake
Kudos: 8
Collections: fandom One Piece 2020: внеконкурс, Внеконкурс 2020





	оптимистозавр




End file.
